


Lo tachado es importante

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día, Mark y Eduardo comienzan a mandarse cartas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carta I (Mark)

~~Señor Saverin:~~

 ~~Querido Eduardo:~~

 ~~Wardo:~~

 ~~Querido Wardo:~~

Eduardo:

Yo ~~no entiendo por qué no te quedaste con nosotros en Palo Alto la primera vez que viniste~~ quería decirte que ~~te extraño mucho, demasiado. No puedo parar de extrañarte, Wardo~~ realmente siento mucho ~~haber sido tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta lo mucho que te quería, lo mucho que te necesitaba. Te necesito~~ haber ~~te cagado como lo hice~~ aprovado que diluyeran tanto tus acciones.

Este tiempo sin ti ~~ha sido un verdadero calvario para mi. No puedo seguir así, Wardo. No puedo dormir, aún menos que antes. Yo te quiero. Te quiero y ya no soporto esto. No soporto que me odies~~ me he dado cuenta de ~~lo mucho que te quiero~~ lo necesario que eres ~~para mi~~ para facebook. ~~Te daré facebook si me perdonas.~~

Por favor, vuelve.

Mis más sinceras disculpas.

 ~~Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Perdóname, Wardo. Como antes, ¿recuerdas que cuando hacía una idiotes me perdonabas? Perdoname una vez más, solo una.~~

Mark ~~Zuckerberg~~

 ~~P/D: Nunca pude decirte que te quería. Ese día en Palo Alto, la vez que olvidé ir a buscarte, iba a decirtelo. No tuve el valor. Soy un cobarde. Te quiero. Te quiero, Wardo. Te quiero.~~


	2. Carta II (Eduardo)

~~Querido Mark~~

 ~~Zuckerberg~~

 ~~Imbécil~~

Mark:

 ~~Eres un idiota.~~ He leído tu carta y ~~imbécil~~ debo admitir que ~~he querido partirte la cara de un golpe~~ me ha sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo soy importante para facebook, ~~hijo de puta~~ Mark? Siento que hay algo que no me dices ~~como siempre~~. También me sorprendió que no me enviaras un mail ~~no me acordaba de que supieras agarrar un lápiz~~.

No sé si pueda perdonarte.

 ~~Wardo~~

Eduardo Saverin

 ~~P/D: Miento. Te perdoné hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas cuando rompí tu laptop? Mierda, Mark, estabas a punto de llorar mientras hablábamos, hasta yo me di cuenta. Pero eres tan idiota. Eres una mierda y no te das cuenta. Te extraño, pero cuando estamos cerca solo nos lastimamos. Te quiero. Nunca te lo dije pero te quiero. Eu te amo, Mark.~~


	3. Carta III (Mark)

~~Wardo~~

Eduardo:

 ~~En realidad no eres importante para Facebook. De hecho, Facebook está mucho mejor sin ti. Quien te necesita soy yo.~~ Siempre fuiste importante para Facebook. Yo ~~estaba celoso~~ fui ~~un idiota~~ infantil al haber ~~hecho la estupidez más grande de mi vida~~ permitido que diluyeran tus acciones. ~~Quería llamar tu atención.~~ No sé por qué sientes que hay algo que no te estoy diciendo ~~porque en realidad lo que no te digo no es algo, es todo.~~ Soy sincero ~~te necesito~~ Facebook ~~no~~ te necesita. ~~Yo te necesito. Estoy perdido sin ti.~~ Vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas.

Mark

P/D: ~~Te extraño. Te necesito.~~ Te extraño.


	4. Carta IV (Eduardo)

Mark:

 ~~Eres un jodido hijo de puta.~~ No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a las personas con las que estás peleado que las extrañas. ~~Haces que quieran perdonarte.~~ Realmente no te entiendo, Mark. ¿Qué es lo que ganas con esto? Hay cosas que no pueden volver atrás y esta ~~no~~ es una de esas. ~~Hay veces en las que me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, para nunca haberme ido a Nueva York y haber podido estar contigo en Palo Alto, impidiendo que Sean Parker te llene la cabeza de mierda.~~

No sé como hacen Dustin y Chris para soportarte ~~y en el fondo los envidio porque ellos están ahí contigo y yo no.~~ Esto que haces es tan típico de ti que ~~no~~ me alegra ya no ser tu amigo.

Me traicionaste, Mark. ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste? Era tu único amigo y me traicionaste. No sé como ~~pude~~ perdonarte eso.

Eduardo Saverin.

P/D: ~~Sueño contigo. Te necesito. Te quiero.~~ Yo también te extraño.


	5. Carta V (Mark)

~~Eduardo:~~

 ~~Wardo:~~

Eduardo:

Te digo que te extraño porque lo hago. Lamento que te haya molestado. ~~Últimamente todo lo que hago te molesta, ¿por qué no me dices que tego que hacer? Todo sería más fácil de esa forma.~~ Pero tu también dijiste que me extrañas. ~~Quiero besarte. Siempre quise hacerlo.~~

Voy a decirte la verdad: no me puse en contacto contigo por Facebook. Quiero volver a verte, ~~Wardo~~ Eduardo ~~, quiero tocarte~~. Juntémonos a tomar un café, aunque sea. Por favor yo ~~siento que voy a desintegrarme si no escucho tu voz al menos una vez más~~ te extraño,eras ~~la persona de la que estaba enamorado~~ mi mejor amigo y lo siento, ~~Wardo~~ Eduardo, no sabes como lo siento.

Un café, solo uno, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo no hablar de Facebook si así lo quieres. ~~Mierda, prometo quedarme callado todo el tiempo si con eso puedo verte.~~

Mark.

P/D: ~~Te necesito. Te amo.~~ Soy un idiota, ¿puedes perdonarme?


	6. Carta VI (Eduardo)

Mark:

 ~~Ayer me masturbé viendo una foto tuya. Me sentí sucio pero me gustó imaginarte chupándomela.~~ Si, yo también dije que te extraño, pero eso fue porque ~~te quería tanto que dolía y ahora no verte duele más~~ tu también eras mi único amigo.

Me imaginaba que no me contactabas por Facebook ~~, te conozco demasiado bien~~. Yo también voy a serte sincero: ~~te amo~~ yo también quiero volver a verte ~~y quiero follarte cuando lo haga.~~

Te extraño, Mark. Hay veces que lo único que quiero hacer es golpearte, pero no puedo negar que te extraño ~~a ti y a todos tus problemas. Cuando te quedabas dormido te besaba, eso también lo extraño.~~ Mira, iré al cumpleaños de Dustin la semana que viene. Nos veremos ahí. Prometo ~~besarte~~ hablarte.

Eduardo.

P/D: ~~¿Recuerdas esa vez que Christy y su amiga nos las mamaron? Yo te imaginaba a ti.~~ Hay cosas que quiero decirte, pero no tengo el valor. ~~Te amo~~


	7. Carta VII (Mark)

Dustin:

 ~~Estoy enamorado de Wardo.~~ Creo que Wardo va a perdonarme ~~y ayer estaba tan feliz por eso que cuando llegué a casa me puse a saltar en mi cama toda la noche, como cuando competíamos en Kirkland por ver quien resistía más sin romperse la cabeza.~~ Sé que no lo merezco, porque fui pendejo y estaba celoso y tú y Chris ya me han explicado muchas veces por qué lo que hice estaba mal. ~~Pero tengo estos sueños en donde Wardo me hace una paja y no me importa mucho ser un pendejo.~~

Necesito que me hagas una lista de cosas que no debo hacer o decir frente a Wardo en tu cumpleaños. _¿Estaría mal si le ofrezco chupársela a cambio de que me perdone?_ Tu ~~no~~ eres mejor que yo en estas cosas, necesito que me ayudes porque soy tu ~~jefe y si no quieres que licúe tus acciones vas a hacer lo que te digo~~ amigo y se supone que los amigos están para ayudarse, ¿no?

 ~~¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo sería que te metan una polla en el culo?~~ Siento que voy a arruinarlo todo y no quiero perder a Wardo otra vez. Lo extraño, Dustin. Lo extraño y lo ~~amo~~ necesito. Si me ayudas ~~te aumento el sueldo~~ voy a estarte agradecido toda la vida.

Mark.

P/D: ~~Tengo sueños húmedos con Wardo.~~ Creo que me pasan cosas con Wardo.


	8. Carta VIII (Eduardo)

Chris:

 ~~Anoche me acosté con un tipo porque se parecía a Mark. Creo que estoy enfermo.~~ Necesito tu ayuda. Siempre fuiste el mejor de los cuatro en esto de las relaciones sociales. Es decir, creo que tú eres la parte social de las redes. Es decir, ¿tiene sentido lo que digo? Como sea, lo importante es que ~~estoy enamorado de Mark~~ le prometí a Mark ir al cumpleaños de Dustin para que nos veamos y hablemos.

Mark me pidió perdón, Chris. Tú sabes que ~~estoy enamorado~~ tengo una ~~gran~~ pequeña debilidad por Mark. ~~Me masturbo pensando en él, con eso te digo todo.~~ Necesito que, el día del cumpleaños de Dustin, estés cerca nuestro y no nos dejes solos en ningún momento. Chris, esto es importante, NO NOS DEJES SOLOS EN NINGÚN MOMENTO. Por favor, si nos quedamos solos voy a terminar ~~diciéndole que lo amo y que quiero acostarme con él~~ perdonándolo. Si lo perdono, Mark va a terminar cagándola otra vez y yo ~~voy a terminar llorando, viendo Star Wars y comiendo helado de chocolate otra vez~~ no voy a poder soportarlo.

Así que ya sabes, Chris, NO NOS DEJES SOLOS, a menos que quieras que ~~viole a Mark~~ termine golpeando a alguien (y ese alguien tiene el 24% de facebook).

Eduardo.

P/D: ¿Recuerdas esa vez en Harvard en la que "experimentamos" juntos? Tú que tienes experiencia, ¿qué tal estuve? No es que sea importante, solo es curiosidad. Tampoco es que quiera ~~acostarme~~ "experimentar" contigo nuevamente. No porque seas feo, solo es curiosidad. Además tu estás por casarte y todo eso. ~~La realidad es que quiero acostarme con Mark, pero me siento muy estúpido diciéndote esto.~~


	9. Carta IX (Dustin)

Gilipollas Zuckerberg:

¿Qué tienes ahora que se te da por mandar cartas? O sea, so cartas. ¡CARTAS! Papel y tinta. ¡CARTAS! Creo que la última vez que escribí una carta fue a mi madre y para su cumpleaños... ¡cuando yo tenía ocho! Además, está toda tachada y tu caligrafía haría llorar a un grafólogo.

Y voy a ayudarte, pero solo porque eres mi jefe, porque ni por los amigos se hacen estas idioteces.

Muy bien, aquí vamos: 1- No comiences la conversación reclamándole que se haya ido a New York cuando nos fuimos a Palo Alto. Haznos un favor a todos y supéralo, Mark.

2.- NO menciones a Parker. Ni para halagarlo ni para insultarlo. No lo nombres.

3.- Ponte pantalones largos y zapatos. A Wardo lo ponía muy nervioso que anduvieras semi desnudo por la vida.

4.- Y la más importante: NO HABLES DE FACEBOOK. Esto es MUY, MUY importante, Mark. Facebok = No. Facebook está entre los más buscados para Wardo.

Ahora, cambiando de tema y en cuanto a lo último que pusiste en tu CARTA: ¿Sientes algo por Wardo? ¡Oh, por Dios, corran, corran! ¡Mark Zuckerberg está enamorado de Eduardo Saverin! ¡Oh, no, herejía! ¡Dios va a castigarnos mandándonos al desierto otros cuarenta años! ¡Esto es tan sorpresivo como que Peter Parker es Spiderman!

Espero que tu cerebro de genio haya comprendido que estaba siendo sarcástico. En Harvard, Chris, Billy y yo teníamos una apuesta para ver quien de los dos se rendía primero y le decía al otro que lo amaba. Perdimos los tres, obviamente. Y, por si no te diste cuenta, lo cual es muy probable, con esto estoy diciéndopte que Wardo también "siente cosas" por ti. Y que Chris y yo los queremos y los apoyamos y vamos a llorar abrazados como dos abuelas cuando se casen. Porque esto de que estén peleados y sin hablarse es estúpido y tu suspiras (suspiras, Mark, SUSPIRAS) cada vez que mencionamos a Wardo.

Pidele perdón de rodillas, chúpasela, ponte en cuatro, lo que sea para que Wardo te perdone y todos podamos vivir en paz otra vez. Pero si haces las dos últimas, por favor, váyanse a tu casa. Son mis amigos y los quiero, pero no me interesa sacar sus fluídos (si, escribí fluídos) de mi alfombra.

Con amor, cariño y comprensión.

Dustin, tu ángel de la guarda.

P/D: Si tienen sexo en mi casa, limpien todo y que yo no me entere.


	10. Carta X (Chris)

Eduardo:

"Experimentamos" suena extraño. Nos acostamos, Eduardo, yo sé que tu puedes decirlo. Y no estuviste mal para ser la primera vez que te acostabas con alguien. Y si me preguntas eso, teniendo en cuenta que me pides que no los deje solos a ti y a Mark, debo suponer que quieres acosta... perdón, "experimentar" con Mark.

No te sorprendas, soy muy deductivo. Nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta que Mark es el amor de tu vida... bueno, al menos Mark no se dio cuenta.

Y tú mismo lo dijiste, soy el mejor de los cuatro en esto de las relaciones sociales, lo que no significa que sea bueno. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero ser más sociable que Mark no es un gran mérito. Rocky, la piedra que tenía Dustin como mascota en Harvard era más sociable que Mark.

Además, a pesar de lo que ustedes han creído durante casi toda nuestra amistad, yo no soy su esclavo. No me voy a pasar todo el cumpleaños de Dustin haciendo de niñera de ustedes. Y a mi no me mientas, Wardo, que tu quieres golpear a Mark pero en un plan más bien sexual, que tú te haces el buenito y educadito, pero todos sabemos que escondes un lado oscuro y que Mark suele sacarlo a la luz.

Y, por lo que vi (y sentí) cuando "experimentamos" (en serio, Wardo, ¿"experimentar"?), no eres precisamente tranquilo a la hora de la acción.

Perdona a Mark. Tú quieres hacerlo y lo sabes. De hecho, ya lo has hecho, no me mientas. Admite que lo perdonaste y sean felices y coman perdices y déjennos comer perdices a nosotros también. Mark no la va a cagar, ha sufrido un montón sin ti y eso le ha sevido como escarmiento. Yo se que tú vas a hacer que él no la cagye. Ustedes pueden hacerlo, Wardo, lo sé, confío en ustedes y en que ya son adultos que pueden no largarse a llorar ante la primer piedra en ell camino.

Chris

P/D: Aprende a escribir cartas. Tu caligrafía es muy elegante, lo cual no me sorprende, pero tenías un montón de tachones. Y, a todo esto, ¿por qué una carta? ¿No era más fácil llamarme o enviarme un mail?


End file.
